spidermaninfofandomcom-20200215-history
Jackal
Who is the Jackal? Miles Warren was a professor of biology at Empire State University. There, he met Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. Warren secretly fell in love with the much younger Stacy, and after she was killed by the original Green Goblin, Warren swore vengeance on Spider-Man, falsely believing it was he who caused her death. After his lab assistant, Anthony Serba, revealed that he had successfully cloned a frog, Warren gave Serba tissue samples taken from Gwen, telling him that they were rat cells. Sometime later, Serba confronts Warren, telling him that the clones are human and have to be destroyed immediately. Panicking, Warren covers Serba's mouth to shut him up, accidentally suffocating him. Unable to accept responsibility for his action, Warren creates an alter ego he calls "The Jackal", which he took after overhearing a professor describing a jackal as a "cowardly predator". Warren further develops his alter ego by fashioning a green suit and training himself athletically. The Jackal hates Spider-Man as he believes he is responsible for allowing Gwen Stacy, whom he loved, to die. He harasses Spider-Man numerous times, setting him against various other adversaries. He allied himself with the Punisher against Spider-Man, but his alliance with the Punisher was quickly dissolved. He then attempts to incite a gang war between Hammerhead and Doctor Octopus. The Jackal equipped wrestler Maxwell Markham with the costume and powerful exoskeleton of the Grizzly and sent him to assassinate newspaper publisher J. Jonah Jameson. The Jackal then held Peter Parker hostage in a scheme to trap Spider-Man. Meanwhile, his cloning experiments had varying results; out of numerous Spider-Man clones he created, only one was a perfect copy of the original. He also created two clones of himself, one a direct copy, the other a modified clone harboring the Carrion virus. His most prized creation however was a perfect copy of Gwen Stacy. Realizing the end of his plan was near, the Jackal went out against Spider-Man. With the assistance of the Tarantula, the Jackal beat Spider-Man unconscious and transported him to Shea Stadium, along with the Spider-Man clone. The two Spider-Men fought, until the Gwen Stacy clone tore off the Jackal's mask and confronted him on his crimes. A subsequent explosion of a bomb the Jackal had placed killed the Jackal and apparently the Spider-Man clone. It was much later revealed that the clone of Peter had survived the explosion and gone into hiding. The Jackal who died at Shea stadium was also a clone. Many months later, another Jackal clone would marry the Gwen Stacy clone and they would live under the assumed names Warren and Gwen Miles. This clone of Warren died of the clone degeneration that afflicted most of the clones created by the Jackal. Another Jackal clone became the first carrier of the Carrion virus; which Warren designed. He also uses his experiments to mutate his own DNA and give himself attributes of an actual Jackal; prior to these events, the Jackal's physical abilities had merely been the result of training rather than any superhuman powers. Ultimate Warren Miles Warren was Harry Osborn's hypnotherapist that helped him repress memories about his father, the Green Goblin. Later in the Deadpool story arc of Ultimate Spider-Man, he was revealed to be dating Aunt May. However, as of now, he had no involvement in the Clone Saga in this continuity and has yet to make any more appearances. His last appearance was a cameo in Ultimate Spider-Man #114, when Aunt May tried to introduce him to Peter, but they had to leave town because of Norman Osborn and he had a patient to handle. Category:Villains